


It felt... real

by LadyFromPoland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HUGE 5x12 SPOILER! It's a story focused on Arthur's point of view. It's what I think he could have felt and thought when he heard Merlin's voice in his dream. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It felt... real

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write it. It just felt right. I know that it's not perfect but I haven't got time to work on it.

_**It felt... real** _

__

Arthur was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well for several days, the war was in the air after all, but this time seemed different. This time was different.

He had Guinevere by his side. He held her tightly in her dream, seeking comfort, but it wasn't enough. There was something missing and he knew very well what it was. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Merlin's face. He couldn't stop thinking about his friend. He just couldn't get rid of the pain that had been filling his heart. It seemed so unlike Merlin to leave him in the moment like that. But yet it happened. And it hurt him more than it should have.

Finally, the need for sleep won. Arthur found himself in the blissful state of unconsciousness. He didn't dream about anything. It was good for him. He didn't need to think or take responsibility for anything. It was perfect... For a short moment, he was free...

And then something changed. Arthur heard a voice that he would have recognised everywhere. The voice was repeating his name but this simple act made his heart skip a beat. It was Merlin.  _His_ Merlin.

Arthur wanted to answer but he was not able to. He looked around but saw nothing but darkness. He felt disappointed once again.

Then Merlin's voice spoke again. It seemed as if his friend was standing right in front of him. However, there was no one within his sight.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. I didn't want to."

Arthur wanted to scream  _I didn't want you to leave me too. Don't you know that I need you?_ , but it was hopeless. Merlin couldn't hear him. Arthur was sure of that. The king wasn't entirely sure how he could hear Merlin but it seemed irrelevant at that moment. He just knew that he  _could_ hear his dear friend.

"I hope one day you'll understand why," Merlin's voice continued.

Arthur hoped so too. He still couldn't forgive Merlin that he had left him.

"Your plan is a good one. And you may yet save this kingdom."

Arthur felt a strange warmth deep inside his heart. Merlin was appreciative of his bold decision and somehow Merlin's opinion seemed more important that anyone else's. Even more important than his queen's decision itself.

"But you must beware."

Arthur knew that. He knew it was a warning. Merlin was somehow watching over him.  _His_ Merlin.  _His_ guardian angel.

"You army's flank is vulnerable. There's an old path over the ridge at Camlann."

_Merlin_ , Arthur couldn't help himself. He was focused on Merlin's words but it was his friend's voice that he longed for.  _His_ voice.

"Morgana knows of it. She means to trap you, Arthur."

Arthur was not able to think about anything right then. He was just listening carefully.

"Find the path, or the battle will be over before it's begun. Find the path!"

Arthur opened his eyes. He blinked and moved a little bit, waking his wife.

"What's the matter?" he heard Guinevere's voice as if from afar.

"Merlin," Arthur muttered.

"It was a dream, Arthur. Just a dream," Gwen assured him, caressing his chest.

She did not understand. She did not experience what he just experienced.

"It didn't feel like a dream," Arthur denied immediately. "It felt..." he whispered and got up in a rush.

_It felt... real._

His heart was sure of that.

His heart couldn't be mistaken.

He didn't know how but he knew that it was true. He knew that it was Merlin, not just the trick of his imagination.

It was Merlin.

It felt like Merlin.

It was real.

It felt real...


End file.
